


memento mori

by magentam



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magentam/pseuds/magentam
Summary: her time, it seems, is running out.some fiora musings.





	memento mori

Fiora steps out one night while everyone else is asleep.

 

She takes a seat near the water and lets the cool air create goosebumps on the little bit of human skin she still has left. She brings her mechanical knees to her still somewhat organic chest, hugging them with her mechanical arms. She closes her eyes and takes a breath, once, twice, and a third time.

 

She's so very grateful to be alive, to be able to see her brother and her friends again. But she also feels selfish.

 

She can feel her new mechanical body deteriorating, more and more every day. She knows it's only a matter of time before it breaks down completely. She's grateful to have gotten this far with it, to be able to see Shulk again. But…

 

She's too young to die.

 

Fiora lets out a shaky breath.

 

There's so much she hasn't done, so much she hasn't seen. So much she's taken for granted.

 

She remembers a time when she felt like her life was boring, back in the colony. Now she’d give just about anything to go back.

 

It was so simple. All she worried about was taking care of Dunban and cooking.

 

She wants so badly to go back.

 

She wants to worry about what ingredients to use for her next dish. She wants to test Shulk’s taste by dumping a heap of pepper on his meal and see if he'll notice. She wants to scold Reyn about taking Shulk to the ruins. She wants to wake up in the middle of the night and check on Dunban. She wants to drag Shulk out of the lab.

 

She wants to sit on the beach outside the colony and watch the water. She wants to watch armus tend to their young. She wants to chase away bunnits that try to steal her food. She wants to shoo krabbles away from her spot.

 

She wants to go fishing. She wants to go to the ruins herself. She wants to hang out with Shulk and Reyn there, talking about everything and nothing at all, and laughing until they cry. She wants to drag them out of their beds early in the morning to go swimming. She wants to laugh at how easily Shulk gets sunburnt, and how Reyn's freckles pop in the sunlight.

 

She wants to travel across the Bionis, and the Mechonis too. She wants to go to Colony 6 and meet Sharla’s brother. She wants to see Makna Forest, since Riki's talked so much about it, and visit the Nopon village as well. She wants to travel across Eryth Sea with Melia and see Alcamoth and what the High Entia are like.

 

She wants to meet each and every person across the world, and sit down and chat with them like they're old friends.

 

She wants to commit every breathtaking view she comes across to memory.

 

She wants to see what this world has to offer.

 

She wants to live. Live, until she's done everything she's wanted to. Until she's seen the world and memorized every nook and cranny.

 

She's not ready to die.

 

Fiora hiccups and realizes the sun is rising.

 

She breathes deeply, collects herself, and stands.

 

She's too young to die.

**Author's Note:**

> last night i was try to get to sleep and listening to a xenoblade music mix. the song riki's tenderness came on. i always forget about it, but it always seems to get me right in the heart. i thought about fiora during the end game, how she didn't know how much time she had left to live. the game always focused so much on her relationship with shulk, and while i love them together, i thought, what about fiora? what's her hopes and dreams, besides her relationship with shulk? that's how i came up with this. thanks for reading. now if only i could churn out a few shulk/fiora/reyn fics...


End file.
